Shower Curtain
by Unirthlee
Summary: Kouya and Yamato's mornings always end up dirty. . .so why not take a shower. . .? YURI! MATURE!


Just a warning: Very mature. But i've always wanted to do a shower scene. Oh, another warning: I had originally used other names besides Kouya and Yamato's so if anything suspicious comes up concerning that. . .erm, don't worry 'bout it. ;)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Shower Curtain

* * *

The bed sank a noticeable half inch as Riley stood up—her muscular body over shadowing my naked torso

The bed sank a noticeable half inch as Kouya stood up—her muscular body over shadowing my naked torso. Her form played with the light coming through our windows. I groaned at the movement; clawing at the warm, indented and now empty sheets. The scent of the both of us crawled its way into my hair and I inhaled deeply to catch it. Her warmth, it had a way of fallowing after her and fleeing from my side. The chilled air and absence of her arms made my body tense with goose bumps.

Feet shuffled in a small circle, but that shadow stayed over me. Even with my eyes sealed shut (all too disgruntled by her leaving my body alone in the sunken covers) I could tell she was watching me. Her eyes traced my skin. She always had that funny, particular way of noticing every detail. She saw everything that no one else could see; every curve of my cheek, waist, shoulders, breast. . . Her fingers would light me on fire.

Normally, under everyday circumstances, we woke up nearly simultaneously. And we would steal a good hour from the dawn, grabbing needily at each others bodies; cuddling and playing under our tent; body heat flushing our faces.

But on mornings when she would wake first and think I was still fast asleep, there wasn't even a chance of her trying to wake me. She was too sweet to do something like that. . .even if that was all I wanted. She thought it a sin. Times like now, she could look at my body when I wasn't in movement. I was at peace now. She could watch my body, and know she's seen and felt _everything. _I wasn't the only possessor of my skin. . .she held just as much power. I was hers. . .

The feet padded on into our small, cozy bathroom and I shifted slightly. The weight of the morning hours made my head spin. My hair; vibrantly golden and thick and wavy from my tossing and turning under Kouya all night long was splayed over the entire pillow. I could feel it tickling my chest, rolling over my shoulders and making a useful cover. The sheets, they had become irrelevant and I was now ignoring their presence. Almost always, they ended up tangled around and between my thighs.

A few minutes later, around the time that the water began beating against the shower tiles, I fought my way out of bed. The sheets had begun to feel like a jungle. Slowly, I walked across the carpet and towards the door. That same carpet felt raw under my feet. It grabbed at my toes.

I didn't touch the door knob, but inconspicuously opened the door wide enough to let my body slide through. The steam hit me square in the face, making me smile. The warmth was too comforting, even if the tiles were cold. Kouya still had no idea I was there. I could make out her fuzzy shadow through the shower curtain. She was turning from side to side, back and forth trying to get every inch of her body wet. I was struck for a moment, unable to move. I just watched her figure from the corner of the bathroom; body leaned up against the wall. These were the small things I liked to admire. Things she had no idea I was watching. Turns out we were one in the same: spies of each other.

Finally, the want was eating me alive. I needed to touch her. That yearning was flowing from my chest, down to my thighs. I stepped forward, parting the curtain and slipping in behind her. She had her eyes closed, head turned towards the ceiling and letting the water trickle down her chest. I pressed my back against the wall, water dripping down to my thighs. Slowly, torturously, I ran my fingers down the chorded muscles of her back. And just as I touched her, she jumped, letting out a slight shriek—like a young child—and whirling around to face me. I giggled at her expression, hair covering her right eye and the water splashing my neck where she had turned too quickly.

"God!" she shrieked, relaxing slightly when she saw my face. I laughed hysterically and she sighed, running a hand through her dripping hair to get it out of her face, "God—Yamato! Th-that's not funny!"

"You're right!" I giggled, moving forward to press our bodies together. "It's hilarious." The water on her made me shiver. I kissed her lips lightly and she kissed me back, her already exaggerated breathing quickening slightly. I loved doing this to her. . .playing with her mind.

She parted from me just as my tongue slipped over her lips, shaking her head, "You seriously scared the shit out of me." I watched her. She wasn't joking, but then again, she was smiling coolly down at me. I could never get her to admit it, but she loved my torture. It kept her on her toes. I grinned, wrapping my arms around her neck and letting the water beat down on my fingers. They massaged at the nape of her neck.

"Stuff like that keeps you young, you know." I chided as she watched me with amusement. "With anybody else, you'd be in your thirties by now." I rocked our bruised hips together, letting myself fall into her. The bruises, they were spread over our hip bones, shapes of deformed flowers the color of an angry sunset. We were proud of them. We had always been alittle too masochistic for either of our own goods. It was like an inside joke; these 'passionate battle' scars.

Her eyes, a hazy chocolate, crinkled in a smile. They spoke little rebukes at my lips, scolding me for scaring her like I did, "I thought you were asleep, Yamato."

I grinned comically, as if I knew something she didn't. "Oh, you usually do."

"You're too observant. I can't get away with anything. .." She smirked slyly, pulling us under the steamy water. It soaked through layer after layer of my hair, pressing it to my face, getting caught in my eyelashes. The stream ran down between our chests, turning our thighs red and making the bruises look angrier than they had been before. The feeling of connection was priceless. It was as if electricity was channeling its way beneath the third layer of our skin.

I paused, purposefully looking devious, "Hmm. . .Are you saying that taking a long, hot shower with me wouldn't be . . ._pleasurable?" _Her eyes lit up in that scheming light, the words like invites to reply with something bad. _Good_ bad, of course. Something had obviously gotten into me this morning, she was probably thinking. Oh, how she enjoyed it. My words were sounding more _inviting _then usual. Every now and then, I just loved to see her heated.

Kouya inhaled sharply, as if this was killing her, "Mmm, you're such a tease sometimes." She leaned forward, pressing her cheek to mine and whispering the words in my ear, "I'm not going to complain . . . you're _my _tease."

I didn't reply, but pushed my body against hers. Leaning forward, I laid my head on her shoulder. Fingers ran down my back and the water seemed to be only getting hotter. Ah, but then again, so was this situation. . .

Before I could remember how it had started, we were grinding our hips against each others and I was nipping at her neck. The corded muscle on her right side that ran parallel to her shoulder—if bit down just right; I could get her to jerk, moaning at the sensation. The sound made me giggle and shiver because then I knew she was my captive. I had her right. . .where I wanted her.

I had begun to sweat underneath the water as hands dipped lower on my back. She had a way of pulling my legs possessively towards hers, fingers outlining the muscles on my inner thighs till I bit at my lip. Her lips, however, were on my neck. Just for that, I ran my nails up her back. They were short, but still made her shiver, "Yamato. . .we'll run out of water. A-and. . .I have to get to work, you know. . ."

"You haven't missed a day yet. . .please. . .stay with me."

She inhaled sharply, kissing the side of my lips with force. She didn't want to leave, I knew that. But would she really stay. . .?

Kouya had always had that thing about her that just killed me. Her way of being indecisive; she was the adult between us, eventually doing what was always right even if I didn't always want that. If _we _didn't always want that. Like leaving me in a warm shower after tracing patterns into my inner thighs. This was _no _time to leave me. .

"Kouya. . ." I shuddered out her name, and immediately she shivered as if that was pushing a green light. _Go. _She pressed me back against the cold wall, ravaging over my lips. This was breakfast. . . I fought back, hands running through her wet hair, down her neck. Slowly, we began to slide down once we had forgotten our footing. I was doing all I could to make her forget herself. Leave that piece behind; it isn't important right now . . . I've got you covered.

My back hit the side of the tub with a soft, muffled _thud,_ and Kouya lowered herself down along with me. I giggled when her knees thumped against the tiled bottom. She was now forming a tent over my body, shielding me from the scorching water.

Slowly, a hand ran up the length of my knee. That was her little signal to me. I knew it all too well.. . that hand, fingertips burning my skin like wet fire—dipped to the soft skin of my thigh. The _front _of my thigh—which was a lot more dangerous than the back of my thigh. She began teasing me, massaging the tender skin gently. But she hadn't entered me yet, I wouldn't let her. I looked up to her eyes. They were light hearted yet seriously passionate. Clouded with want, forgetfulness of herself, and only needing more of what I was offering yet holding just out of her reach. I had never seen or felt anything like them. Kouya watched me, waiting for me to give in and spread my legs for her. . .

"mmm. . ." The room was filled with that echo. My moan. Riley lowered her gaze to my chest, staring at my breasts. I was breathing quicker now, and she brought her lips to the softest parts of my body, nipping at the hardened skin. I gasped and leaned my head back against the tile, the muscles in my neck flexing once I felt her teeth. That was when my wall began to tumble down. . . My legs instinctively spread apart, that tingling sensation eating at me. I crossed both ankles behind her hips, pulling my thighs up and pressing them around her waist. This pulled her to me and she nearly scrambled to push herself fully against my body. I was pressed back against hard tile. That hand, it traveled up higher and higher, making me breath harder… and harder.

She let out a small moan, biting her lip as her fingers crept up like soldiers before making their attack and pushing their way inside of me. Penetrating me. I let out a small gasp of breath, my head rocking back before I pressed my forehead to her shoulder. Slowly at first, she moved inside of me. Two fingers teased me, making me sweat and I squinted my eyes closed. Our skin was slick against each others, the sweat melting with the clean water. Kouya's breath had become as hot as the water on my cheek, her wrist resting up against my inner thigh. The fingers, they felt around inside of me, making me writhe in passion before she bent her head against mine, working me harder. The intense passion was just as thick as the steam between our eyes. I pushed myself from the tile each time she pulled into me, making us both pant in time to this motion.

"More. .." I shuddered, "_faster. . ." _my voice, lower and hazier than before was right up against her ear. Kouya quickly obeyed and I restricted my cry by biting down on the tender flesh of her neck. She flinched but quickly melted into me.

I arched forward, meeting her stomach and chest with my own just as I could feel the edge of the climax tugging at my stomach. One of Kouya's hands had been perched on the lip of the tub, fingers clenched till her knuckles were white. She steadied us both by that small support. My thighs tightened and I took one sharp breath of air, it was starting to hurt as I pushed myself farther against her, but the pleasure rode above all. She knew now was the time to make me moan, her fingers delved in and out of me, pressing down hard on my core. "uh. . .God—Kouya!" I moaned, pulling back against the tiles desperately.

Just then, the intensity exploded and my muscles tensed all together. The sensation of heat, of pleasure, of fire, exploded from my core; numbing her fingers to me. My lips parted in a cry of ecstasy as I clutched at her shoulders. The feeling was numbing. . .nothing else was around except for her and the heat. That hand that she had had clenching the side of the tub; it slowly fell down into the gathered waters of the shower.

We simultaneously collapsed against each other, her head resting on my shoulder. Our sweat had become like cold dew compared to the steaming waters drifting over her back and hitting my eyes. That same hot breath that I'm so accustomed to bit at my collarbone, piercing me. My fingers that were latched on her shoulder and the back of her neck, ran themselves through her hair.

I look down at Kouya. Her hips pressing against my own now till the bruises lined up in perfect patterns like matching constellations; back arched and shoulders squared. She looked so masculine yet beautiful that it made me shiver. Kouya was just perfect enough for admiration. . .

The water sloshed over her back, the mist stinging my eyes. Her blacker then black hair was pressed against her cheeks and forehead; the shower stream ran like a river over her shoulders and into my lap. I looked down again.

"God. . ." Kouya breathed, the water and sweat beading on her forehead was now running down her face like tears. I smiled, pushing the back of my head against the tub. I stared down at my chest, noticing how quick it was rising and falling. Noticing that hickey she had placed just under the curve of my left breast. . .it burned ever so slightly, soft teeth marks tapering the edges. I loved it.

My eyes studied the red mark, and I smiled. My hands ran down her bent knees, drawing her attention to where I was staring. "You're turning me into a chew toy." I giggled in that rough but sexy voice that I always had before and after stuff like this. It had been ridded of innocence.

Kouya threw her head back and laughed, revealing the darker bite marks on her lower neck. The work of yours truly. "Ah, if that's the case, _I'm_ a piece of meat."

We laughed louder, rocking our foreheads against each others. I kissed her nose, "No, you're like a gummy bear or something. Utterly adorable but still . . . I have this urge to nibble on you."

The dark haired girl grinned, leaning her head down till she was cradled in between my breasts. Her swollen lips sought out the wine-hued mark and kissed it softly, fully. I relaxed into her. She lifted her lips up, traveling the length of my chest and dabbling little kisses against my ribcage till she met my collarbone.

I looked at her for a long time now, the water stopping some time ago but neither of us noticing it. The bath had been filled to my lower back, and it was still warm. Suddenly, without hesitation or reason except for the words being utterly true, I whispered, "I'm so in love with you. . ."

Like that one phrase could be the answer to any of her deepest questions. The questions we could never find time to answer. Kouya looked up at me, shocked at first but then—a deep comforting look appeared just behind her dark irises. We didn't move, just watched the other.

It took her a minute, but when she did speak up, she was only a little shaky but her eyes held all the certainty in the world. "I believe you, Yamato . . . and I'm so grateful. You have no idea. Because I. . .I absolutely adore you."

And I don't remember a time where we felt more unbreakable, invincible and solid to the outside world, but all together too vulnerable to each other. This knowledge only made me settle deeper into her arms and realize that those arms could break me, but they never would.

Yeeeeeep. . .so what did you think?


End file.
